Marry Your Daughter ft Tadashi
by little-pint
Summary: Jack visits the parents of Elsa before he sets off to ask her the most important question of his life. [Jelsa] [Jack Frost x Elsa] [Oneshot]


The boy with white hair slowly approached the snow covered tombstones with two sets of flowers in hand. He smiled gently as he drew closer to the stones lying side by side. Every step he took sunk deep into the snow, but he didn't mind it at all. After all, he did love the snow and today was the perfect day for him to do this since it was the day of their anniversary.

"Hello, Mrs. Winters," Jack greeted the tombstone that was engraved with the name 'Idun Winters.' Gently, he wiped away the snow sprinkling the top of her grave. "How are you today?" He asked as he carefully placed the beautiful set of lily flowers in front of the grave. He turned to the gravestone right next to Idun's and wiped away the snow on top of it as well. "How about you, sir?" he asked, placing his last set of lilies in front of the gravestone that was engraved with the name 'Agdar Winters.' "I'm doing well myself," he cleared his throat. "Well, sort of."

These two people were the mother and father of the woman he loved dearly. Her name was Elsa. There was no doubt that this was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Ever since the day he met her, he knew that he was crazy for her. It didn't take him too long to figure out that he was in love with her and would do almost anything just to make her happy. Even if it meant letting her be happy without him.

Unfortunately, when they first met Elsa was already dating someone else. His name was Tadashi. Jack couldn't blame her though for dating him. Almost everything about that guy was perfect. He was a tall and handsome man with dark locks. Not to mention he was a medical engineer that had a bright future ahead of him. She certainly made a good catch when they dated. Jack would be lying if he said that they didn't look good together. Elsa after all was almost as perfect as Tadashi. She was petite with a slim waist and had beautiful pale locks that she chose to sport with a side braid. She, too, had a bright future as an heiress who would take over her family business eventually. It was as if the two of them we're meant for each other. In fact, Elsa had hoped to marry him one day.

Jack remembered the day he first saw Elsa. It didn't take too long for the two of them to become friends when they first met. The two hit it off so well and became the closest of friends in an instant. Whenever she had problems with Tadashi, Jack was the one person she would run to for help. Jack had a love/hate relationship with the scenario because he hated that he would have to hear about her relationship with Tadashi, but at the same time he felt happy that she would run to him when she needed someone. Even after a year of getting to know her, he could honestly call her his best friend.

Elsa was never really the type to make too many friends. It was why she never really had a female best friend other than her own sister, Anna. But Jack wouldn't really count that since them being sisters meant they had to get along. Nonetheless, Elsa never had a best friend before.

He remembered when they first met, she was very quiet and reserved. Her priorities were always her studies and she hardly interacted with the other students unless necessary in class. But then one fateful day in health class, they were both partnered for a project. That was the day, Jack decided to gather up the courage and ask her if she would like to work with him. He was more than happy when she actually said 'yes' to him. At first things we're awkward, but then everything changed when she invited him over to her place to finish up their project.

* * *

 _Elsa averted her eyes from Jack when she felt her face burn red with embarrassment. "So um...do you want to come over and finish up the project since it due this week?" she asked Jack. It wasn't a very common thing for her to invite others to her place so it was inevitable for her to be embarrassed._

 _"Oh," Jack almost froze because he never expected to be invited over to her place. Elsa hardly spoke when they would work on their project. The only time she would say something was when it was necessary to speak while working on their class project or if she had questions._

 _After a moment of silence, Elsa broke it by repeating her question. "Well, do you want to or not?" she asked._

 _"Oh yeah! Sure, of course," Jack replied immediately._

 _"Okay, let's go. The sooner we finish it the better. I want to get this out of the way so I can just worry about my other papers," Elsa explained as she headed for the door._

 _The walk to her house was so quiet it was almost driving Jack crazy. He wished that Elsa would loosen up a little around him. It felt like she was only putting up with him because of their project and it made him feel like he was just being a nuisance to her._

 _There was all this snow around them even in the park they were walking through. An idea struck Jack in the head, but he wasn't so sure if it would be a good idea. For some reason, Jack decided to be bold today and try something drastic around Elsa. He quickly stopped in his tracks and picked up a pile of snow in his gloved hands. The platinum blond didn't seem to notice he stopped since she kept walking. Jack didn't mind this so she could be of safe distance from him._

 _"Hey, Elsa," he called out._

 _"What?" The blond girl asked as she turned around._

 _When she turned, the first thing she saw was a sphere of snow coming at her. Then in an instant, she felt a cold, painless slap to the face and lost her footing in the process. Elsa felt her ankles shake in the snow just before she fell to her side, sinking two inches deep into the snow._

 _The blond girl picked herself up immediately and was sprinkled in snow. Her pale locks looked almost white with all that ice covering her hair. She gave Jack a dumfounding look as he chuckled at the sight of her._

 _"Did you just hit me with a snowball?" she asked sternly._

 _"Maybe," Jack answered with a smirk._

 _At first Elsa glared at him. But then her gaze moved to the snow-covered ground she was sitting on. Her glare was instantly replaced with a mischievous expression that Jack never thought Elsa was capable of showing._

 _The blond girl got up on her feet and gathered some snow in her hand. "Oh, it's on," she whispered loud enough for him to hear. Once the snow in her hand was formed into a snowball, she ran towards Jack ready to throw it with all she had._

 _"Oh, snap!" Jack yelped as he turned to run away from Elsa._

 _He felt the impact of the snowball when it hit the side of his hip. The rapid sound of crunching snow behind him told Jack that she was still chasing him so he didn't stop running. Jack was honestly expecting her to get angry at him for the stunt he pulled, but he never thought that it would reveal this side of Elsa. She was much more playful (and competitive) then he would've ever imagined._

 _"Get back here, Jack!" She sang._

 _"Over my dead body!" Jack yelled back with a laugh._

 _He managed to scoop a handful of snow without stopping. As he continued to run, he shaped the snow into a ball. He finally stopped and turned to face his opponent. She stopped wide-eyed when she noticed the snowball in his hand. Jack chucked the snowball at her, but Elsa jumped for cover behind a bench nearby. Realizing he missed, Jack quickly gathered more snow._

 _"Hey, Jack!" Elsa's voice called to him._

 _The white haired boy looked up and was hit in the face with snow. His eyes and mouth were shut tight to prevent any of the ice particles from getting in. He wiped his face with the back of his hand and looked back at Elsa. But then he found himself face to face with another snowball. The cold moist slap, hit him without inflicting pain. Again, his eyes were shut tight to keep any snow from seeping into his lids._

 _"Direct hit!" he heard Elsa cheer. "Two points right here!"_

 _"Oho! That's it, Ice Princess! You're so gonna get it!" He said in a playful threat while wiping the snow off his face._

 _"Go ahead and try," she taunted before disappearing behind the bench._

 _Jack gathered a huge pile of snow and quickly made four snowballs while keep his gaze on the bench where Elsa disappeared to. He looked back down at his snowballs and scooped them all into his arms. Then the white haired boy ran for the bench with one snowball held in the air, ready to be thrown at his target. He ran behind the bench expecting to see an armed Elsa. But there was nothing but a sunken area where Jack assumed she sat and the cold, dead air._

 _Suddenly something from behind jumped onto his back. He nearly yelped when he felt an arm wrap itself around his neck and legs wrap securely around his waist. Then Jack felt a cold, wet rush on top of his head when a snowball was smashed into his white locks._

 _"Gotcha!" Elsa yelled victoriously._

 _"You sneaky little-"_

 _Jack stopped when he felt his legs shake as they sunk deeper into the snow. The white haired boy found himself tumbling forward down a hill in the process. He heard Elsa yelp behind as she fell down the hill with him. They both rolled over each other until they reached the end of the hill with Jack ending up on top of Elsa._

 _Jack couldn't help but smirk down at her, knowing he dominated her. "Looks like I get the last laugh, Princess," he teased._

 _A smile tugged at the corner of the platinum blonde's lips. "Oh really now?" she challenged._

 _Jack raised a confused brow and then felt Elsa slap another snowball into his face without causing him pain. "Ah! Jeez woman." He moved off her and sat on his knees as he wiped the snow off his cheek. "You're relentless," he chuckled._

 _"No," she disagreed teasingly. "Just determined."_

 _"You really are an ice princess," Jack laughed while flicking some snow at her. Elsa threw a larger amount of snow at him as a response. "Ah! What was that for?"_

 _"For the new nickname," she said, obviously trying to sound mad but failed since she let out another giggle that Jack couldn't help but find cute._

 _"Elsa?" the unfamiliar voice of a male called out._

 _Elsa's gaze tore away from Jack and turned to wear the voice came from. When she made eye contact with it's owner her face brightened with excitement. Excitement Jack had never seen before from her._

 _The blonde girl stood herself up and brushed the snow off her shoulders before she excitedly ran to the owner of the voice. He was a tall boy not much older than Jack. He was probably only a couple years older if Jack could guess right. His hair was short and black and he had an amazing height that would've fueled any guy with jealousy, including Jack._

 _Jack felt his heart drop in his chest when Elsa wrapped her arms around the man. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist-something Jack wished he could do. As if it wasn't bad enough, Jack felt a lump form in his throat when Elsa and the boy lock their lips together, exchanging a kiss._

 _When they pulled away, Elsa asked the boy, "What are you doing here?"_

 _"I was just on my way back to the campus," the boy answered her. "What about you?"_

 _"Oh, well my friend and me were on our way to my house to finish up a project in health class," Elsa explained. "It's due this week."_

 _"Oh, you mean that kid with the white hair you kept talking about?" he chuckled._

Kid? _Jack thought. He couldn't help but feel somewhat offended since he was only a couple years younger than that boy. But then again, maybe he was just being bitter because of the obvious jealousy he felt towards this guy's relationship with Elsa. He didn't need to put two and two together to figure out what kind of relationship he had with her._

 _Jack cleared his throat to get both their attention to him. "Oh!" Elsa exclaimed. "I'm sorry!" She ran up to Jack as he got on his feet and pulled him towards the boy. "This is my friend, Jack. And Jack, this is my boyfriend."_

 _The boy gave Jack a friendly smile as he held a hand out. "I'm Tadashi."_

* * *

Jack never thought of Tadashi as a bad guy at all. In fact, he actually liked the guy and ended up becoming good friends with him. Of course this didn't immune Jack from the jealousy he still felt the moment he saw Elsa and Tadashi kiss for the first time in front of him. Even after being friends for over a year, neither one of them figured out he was jealous. One thing Jack was good at was hiding his jealousy. He really valued his friendship Elsa more than anything and didn't want his feelings or jealousy ruin it. So he learned to hide it whenever the three of them hung out together.

"Who would've thought things would turnout this way, huh, sir?" Jack said to the gravestone that belonged to Elsa's father. "I know I've been preparing for this. But I still feel nervous. If you were here, you'd be the first person I'd ask for advice. Not that I'd have a choice since I'd still need to ask for your approval," he chuckled while pulling out his phone that had selfie of him and Elsa together with Anna photobombing them in the back as his wallpaper.

The white haired boy chuckled at the memory of the wallpaper. Both him and Elsa were taking it and Anna came out of nowhere and popped into the picture from behind them. It was only when they both reviewed the shot when they both noticed the red hair behind them, making a silly face. Elsa was annoyed at Anna, but Jack found the picture funny and cute. So he decided to keep the picture and use it as his background. Elsa was embarrassed by it at first, but it didn't take long for Jack to talk her into using it as her wallpaper too.

"You definitely raised your daughters well, sir," Jack said. "They both grew up to be beautiful and determined girls. I know you'd be proud of them if you could see where they were in life now."

He wasn't exaggerating when he said Anna and Elsa's parents would be proud of them. Anna was recently accepted into the University of Arendelle, the same place her mother graduated from and Elsa had already graduated from her business course with the highest honors. It was never easy for Elsa, but Jack always made sure he was there for her when she needed support or someone to open up to with her problems.

* * *

 _This was the first time Elsa cried in front of Jack. Both her and Tadashi got into a huge fight during a date and it ended with Elsa telling him that she never cared to see him again. Jack was about to head to bed when she suddenly called him, crying and asked to come over. Despite the late hour, Jack couldn't say no to her especially when she needed a friend right now. Just by listening to her voice, he could already tell just how hurt she was._

 _"I don't know how things turned out this way, but," the blond sniffled as she continued to vent her story to Jack, "I was just so angry. He was being very stupid and I couldn't hold my tongue anymore."_

 _"You shouldn't beat yourself up though. It's normal for couples to fight," Jack said, giving her shoulder a comforting squeezing._

 _More tears fell from the blonde girl's blue orbs. "That's the thing. We're not even a couple anymore. I told him I didn't want to see him anymore."_

 _"Did you regret it?" Jack asked, feeling hopeful._

 _"Of course, I do," Elsa answered._

 _The white haired male couldn't help but feel disappointment when he didn't hear the answer he had hoped for. If he was being honest with himself, he was happy about Elsa's breakup with Tadashi. He wasn't happy that she was sad of course, but he was happy that he had just been given a chance with Elsa. Of course he didn't have intention of moving in just like that. He wanted to give her time to heal from this breakup._

 _"It's okay, Elsa," Jack decided to be more bold and draped his arm over her shoulder. He pulled her closer to him so she was leaning against his chest. To his surprise, Elsa didn't pull back and allowed him to comfort her this way. "Things do happen for a reason," Jack continued. "It's hard to see at the moment, but things like this eventually lead to something better. But who knows? This could just be a rough patch you two are just going through. Maybe things will get better in the morning."_

 _"It is morning, Jack." Elsa pointed at his alarm clock that flashed 12:43 AM in neon red colors._

 _"Oh, right," Jack chuckled._

 _Elsa laughed softly. "I just wished I didn't say all those awful things to him. I still love him and people shouldn't say things like that to people they care about."_

 _"Don't be so hard on yourself. I'm not trying to justify what you did, but no one is perfect. Even the nicest people have their moments," Jack said. "We all have done and said things we'd eventually regret. Believe me, I know."_

 _Even as more tears spilled from her eyes, Elsa smiled. "You're such a good friend, Jack. I don't know what I'd do without you," she said, her voice weak from crying. "You keep it real and just tell me everything I need to hear."_

Not everything _, he thought although wanted to say out loud._

 _Jack wanted so much to tell her how he felt, but he couldn't do that especially since she had just broken up with Tadashi. Plus, Tadashi wasn't as close to Jack as Elsa, but he was still considered a good friend to Jack. It would be dick move for him to move onto his girl immediately._

 _"This is why you're my best friend," Elsa finished. "I can tell you almost everything without worry."_

 _Jack could swear his heart jumped when she called him her best friend. He was certain that the only person she would consider as her best friend was Anna. But that didn't seem to be the case anymore for Elsa. Ever since they partnered up in health class, they both grew closer and closer until they we're practically comfortable with each to the point where they didn't even mind sharing food or drinks together. After 2 years of friendship, Elsa had finally called him her best friend. A term she never used lightly, considering she never called anyone other than Anna, her best friend._

 _"You know I'll always be there for you, Ice Princess," he chuckled._

 _She playfully slapped him in the chest. "When are you gonna stop calling me that?"_

 _"Til the day I die," he laughed._

 _Elsa laughed with him. "Thank you, Jack."_

 _"For what?"_

 _"For making me smile," she answered._

 _Jack felt Elsa's phone vibrating against his hip even though her jeans was the only wall between the phone and him. She reached into her pocket to pull it out. Jack figured it must've been her parents or Anna wondering where Elsa went. It was very late after all._

 _Elsa slid her thumb across the screen of her phone and held it against her ear. "Hello?" She immediately pulled away from Jack and sat up. "Tadashi?" Her voice was both happy and surprised much to Jack's disdain. She covered the speaker and looked at Jack. "Sorry, Jack I have to take this."_

 _"Go for it," he forced a smile to show her it was okay (even though it really wasn't)._

 _Elsa smiled and pressed the phone back against her ear. "I'm just at Jack's place," she continued her conversation as she got up and walked into another room to have a little more privacy._

 _Jack didn't like how Elsa's voice changed the moment she heard Tadashi's voice. It was like the guy had some sort of magic power that could make Elsa happy the way Jack couldn't. His chest was hurting from the all too familiar pain of knowing that Elsa was in love with someone else instead of him. But maybe that's because she didn't know how he truly felt about her. Maybe that's all it was going to have to take: a confession._

 _It was against Jack's better instincts, but he couldn't fight his feelings. He just had to say it at least once and pray that his confession wouldn't ruin the friendship. Even if she didn't feel the same way, he would be okay with it and move on as long as their friendship remained in tact. At least he would know then if she felt the same._

Just this one time, _he repeated in his head._

 _After a few minutes, which felt like hours to Jack, Elsa finally walked out of the room. Once he saw her, Jack anxiously got up and went up to her._

 _"I have to tell you something," they both said in unison._

 _They both laughed. "Um, you first," Jack gestured her to continue._

 _"Okay," Elsa smiled. "Well, obviously that was Tadashi on the phone. He felt bad for the way things turned out tonight. I told him I felt the exact same way. So long story short: we made up and got back together! You were right about everything. We just got through that rough patch and now we're okay. Better than okay!" She threw her arms around Jack and hugged him tightly._

 _Jack hugged her back, but his smile faltered when his face was out of her view from the embrace. All he wanted to do now was just rip his heart out of his chest just so he could stop feeling the painful throbs that every word she spoke left. He was so sure that he could take this opportunity to tell the woman he loved how he felt. He thought that tonight was finally the night he'd know if she could love him the same way he loved her. Tonight should've been the night. But it wasn't. He couldn't do it. Not after this turnout._

 _"I'm happy for you," he lied, trying to sound happy as possible._

 _"Thank you," Elsa pulled away from the hug so she could look at him. "Are you okay?"_

 _"Oh yeah!" Jack instantly perked up and forced out a smile. "I'm just a bit drowsy that's all."_

 _"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot how late it is," she said. "Tadashi is gonna come here to pick me up and take me home."_

 _"Oh I was gonna offer you a ride, but that works."_

 _"So what was it you needed to tell me?" Elsa asked curiously._

 _Oh," he faked a laugh. "Nothing. Nothing at all."_

* * *

"Miss you, buddy," Jack said as he looked down at the gravestone with the name 'Tadashi Hamada,' engraved on it. "It's not the same without you."

He smiled sadly as he wiped the snow off his friend's gravestone. Time has flown by so fast since Tadashi left them. Ever since, Elsa was heartbroken over the loss of her loved ones.

First her parents and then Tadashi.

Jack could never forget the broken expression he saw on her face when she received news on Tadashi's death. She knew that it was bound to happen, but it didn't make hearing the actual news any less painful. Even Jack suffered grief from the loss of his friend. Despite dating the girl he loved, he truly valued his friendship with Tadashi.

That same night when Elsa received the news about Tadashi, she went straight to his apartment to cry in his arms. Jack never wanted to cry in front of Elsa when she needed a shoulder to cry on, but when she wept on his shoulder, he found himself tearing up from the news of his friend's death. It tore them both apart because they both valued Tadashi so much.

Almost two years after the passing of Tadashi, Jack finally gathered up the courage to tell Elsa how he felt about her. He couldn't believe it when she told him that she felt the same way for a long time. Ever since then, they started dating happily as a couple and couldn't be more happy to be together.

"I owe you a lot for giving me this chance," Jack smiled sadly. Even though it has been years since the passing of his friend, the feeling of loss wasn't any less painful. It was just something he finally learned to live with.

"Wish me luck," Jack patted the top of the stone. "I intend to keep your promise."

* * *

 _"Hey, Jack. You busy right now?" Tadashi asked through the phone._

 _Jack received a surprise call from Tadashi. He wasn't expecting to hear at all from him or Elsa since he knew that they we're gonna go out on a date tonight for their anniversary dinner. It was a week earlier than the actual date, but Tadashi said he would be too busy that day and asked Elsa to go out with him tonight instead._

 _"I'm not busy," Jack answered. "But what about your date?"_

 _"I can spare a moment," Tadashi chuckled. "Besides, I still got a couple hours. There's just something important we need to talk about."_

 _If there was one thing out there that intimidated Jack, it was when someone told him that they needed to talk. But that was a pretty common fear among everyone. He just didn't know why he had to be nervous._

 _"Am I in trouble?" Jack joked._

 _Tadashi laughed. "You'll have to find out yourself, man."_

 _"Okay. Where did you wanna hang?"_

 _"We'll go grab a coffee at Windbell cafe," Tadashi suggested. "I'm on my way there already."_

 _"Alright then. That's convenient. The place is only four streets from here," Jack said. "Oh, and is Elsa coming along?"_

 _"Nah. She's probably busy getting ready for tonight's date," he chuckled. "You know how women take forever to get ready for a date."_

 _Jack faked a laugh. " I guess so. Well, I'll see you in a few." He hung up._

 _Strange that Tadashi would ask to meet him just before a date. That's something he never usually did. Especially if it was last minute. Jack wasn't sure if he should be concerned or if he was just overthinking things. He wondered just what was it that Tadashi wanted to talk about that was so important it couldn't wait until after his date._

 _There was only one way to find out._

 _Jack quickly threw on his navy blue hoodie and slid into a pair of grey tight sweatpants. He grabbed the first pair of sneakers he saw in his closet which was a pair of high-top, blue chucks. Once he had those on, he slid both his apartment keys and wallet into his pockets and headed out. When he stepped out of the building, he saw snow falling so he pulled the hood of his sweater over his head before he started walking in the direction the cafe was at._

 _It took him no less than five minutes to get to Windbell cafe. Tadashi wasn't there yet so Jack ordered a vanilla-flavored iced coffee for himself. The cashier gave him a strange look for ordering iced coffee in this weather. Jack was used to it since he appeared to be the only one around here that still ordered a cold beverage during the winter. The only other person that would order an iced coffee with him was Elsa whenever they would go out to eat together._

 _Since it was a weekday, there weren't very many customers so it didn't take Jack a long time to find a table for two. He sat himself down at small table right by the window. While waiting, he pulled out his phone to send Tadashi a text that he was already at the cafe._

 _A few minutes after the text was sent, Tadashi arrived at the cafe. When he spotted Jack sitting at a table already, he walked up from behind him and pulled down the hoodie of the white haired male's head. "Did I make ya wait, buddy?" he chuckled before taking a seat._

 _"Naw, I got here a few minutes ago," Jack replied. "You getting yourself some coffee?"_

 _Tadashi shook his head. "Gotta save my appetite for the date," he answered._

 _"Oh right," Jack replied. "So, what did you want to talk about?"_

 _"I see you wanna get right to it," Tadashi chuckled. "Honestly, I wanted to talk to you about Elsa."_

 _Jack's heart skipped a beat at the mention of her name. "What about her?" he asked as calmly as possible before taking a sip of his drink._

 _"I know how you feel about her, Jack."_

 _Jack nearly choked on his coffee. "What are you talking about?"_

 _"Come on, Jack. We've been friends for a long time now. You really didn't think I'd catch on?" Tadashi asked. "I see it in the way you look at her. It's not the way a friend would look at another friend. I know you love her, Jack. There's no point in denying it to me."_

 _The white haired boy knew playing dumb was useless. The cat was out of the bag. "How long have you known?"_

 _"I had my suspicions the first day we met. Getting to know you more only confirmed my suspicions," the black haired male answered. "I knew you were a good guy and I could trust you so I didn't say anything about it. I was skeptic at first, but when I got to know you better, I knew you wouldn't do anything to sabotage our relationship."_

 _"So how come you're confronting me about it now?" Jack asked._

 _"Because tonight Elsa will need you more than anything," Tadashi answered._

 _Jack raised a confused brow. "What are you talking about?" he asked._

 _"I've been enlisted to join the army for the war against the Southern Isles."_

 _Jack could tell that that wasn't all. "And?"_

 _"There is a high probability that I won't be coming back," Tadashi finished._

 _"What? Why?" Jack tried to keep his voice calm, but the news was so sudden._

 _"I heard the war is dangerous and a lot of soldiers who joined this battle have died fighting for Arendelle."_

 _"Then why'd you join? You're gonna break Elsa's heart!" Jack exclaimed._

 _"I know," Tadashi's expression changed at the mention of Elsa. "That's why I need to tell her tonight. The sooner she knows the better."_

 _"What does all this have to do with me though?"_

 _"Because when I'm gone, I want you to be the one to take care of her in my place," Tadashi answered. "I don't think there's anyone else I could trust her with. And of all the guys, you're the only one I would ever approve of if she wasn't dating me."_

 _Jack bit his lip. Even though Tadashi was dating the girl he loved, it didn't mean he meant nothing to Jack. Tadashi was one of his closest friends and hearing this news was hurting him because it meant that he would lose a friend. "I don't like this, Tadashi."_

 _"Neither do I, but I want to help Arendelle...for Elsa," Tadashi replied. "I want her to live in a place where she doesn't need to live in fear. So please, Jack. I'm asking you as a friend. Please take care of Elsa for me."_

 _Jack sighed. "I promise."_

 _Tadashi smiled and reached over to give Jack's wrist a squeeze. "Thanks, buddy."_

* * *

The white haired male placed a hand on his fallen friend's grave and smiled sadly just before he walked back to the Winters family gravestones. He really did miss Tadashi more than he would've imagined. Hearing the news of his death felt like he was hearing the news of a brother's death.

Jack never really grew up with a real family since he was orphaned. He only had one sister, Sophie, but they were separated at a very young age since another family adopted her as a baby long before he was adopted by another family. After he graduated high school, he moved out and was on his own. Tadashi was as close to having a sibling as Jack ever really had.

Even now, Jack couldn't believe Tadashi's request to him. Despite, knowing his own friend was in love with his girlfriend Tadashi treated him no different from a brother. It was something Jack forever admired about Tadashi ever since he asked Jack to take care of Elsa for him. After thinking about it, he knew that it must've been hard on Tadashi's part to ask another man who is love with your girlfriend to take care of her for him.

Although Jack would've done it without Tadashi needing to ask, Jack's urge to care and love Elsa was stronger because of his friend's brave request.

 _Don't worry, buddy,_ Jack thought. _I won't let you down._

* * *

 _Jack flipped through the channels with Elsa resting against his chest and his arm wrapped around her. Instead of a dinner date, they decided to just chill at home and watch some TV. About a year and a half after Tadashi's passing, Jack had finally asked Elsa out and confessed his feelings to her. The more time they spent together she also came to realize that her feelings were mutual so she immediately said yes to him._

 _"Is there even anything on tonight?" Jack complained as he continued to flip through the channels._

 _"It's Wednesday night," Elsa pointed out. "What could possibly be playing on a Wednesday night that'd be so interesting?"_

 _"Hey, this was your idea, Ice Princess," Jack accused playfully._

 _"And if you knew me as well as you claimed then you'd remember I don't even watch TV that much," Elsa gave him a seductive look._

 _"So?" Jack smirked and urged her to go on with her explanation even though he already knew exactly what she meant._

 _"Soooo we have the whole place to ourselves," Elsa leaned up closer to his face so their lips were only an inch apart. "It's practically a bachelor pad so...how about we do-"_

 _"Something like this?" Jack finished for her just before he cupped her face and then leaned in to kiss her soft lips._

 _Elsa shut her eyes when he kissed her and opened them again slowly when the kiss broke. "Something like that," she whispered with a dazed smile._

 _Jack smirked and held the remote back up to the TV. "I dunno this show looks pretty interesting," he teased._

 _Elsa slapped his chest. "Seriously?" She couldn't help but laugh at Jack's joking gesture even though she was originally trying to express her annoyance._

 _The white haired male chuckled and gently pushed the blonde haired girl back on the couch so she was lying down. He climbed over her and her trapped in between his arms. Her soft hands cupped his face as she gazed into his sapphire orbs for a moment just before he leaned down to kiss her. As their lips collided, Elsa snaked an arm around Jack's neck, urging him to deepen the kiss, which he obliged to by plunging his tongue into her mouth. A battle for dominance between their tongues quickly unfolded. While their tongues encircled each other's, Jack's hands started exploring her body. He broke the kiss and pushed himself off her so he could remove her shirt. Elsa followed up by removing his shirt as well and then Jack proceeded to remove her bra as well._

 _This wasn't the first time Jack had seen her topless. Every time he saw her, his heart would beat rapidly in his chest as he gawked at her beautiful body. It felt like he would wake up from a dream anytime because it all seemed too good to be true that such a beautiful girl was all his._

 _Giving in to his animal instincts, Jack buried his face in her neck and bite onto her skin without inflicting pain or tearing skin. Elsa moaned in pleasure as she felt his teeth gently graze her skin. His hands were on her waist and was slowly trailing up to her chest. Meanwhile, one of her hands was exploring his chest while she brushed her hand through his white locks. She bite onto his earlobe gently while he continued to nuzzle her neck. While he covered her neck with sloppy kisses, she brushed her lips on his shoulders, leaving a few kiss marks here and there. This pushed Jack to leave his own marks on her porcelain skin too._

 _Jack's mouth moved down from her neck all the way to her chest where he kissed her cleavage while cupping her breasts on the sides so they pressed together._

 _"Ah, Jack," she moaned his name when he took her mounds into his mouth. He could never get tired of hearing her say his name like that whenever he touched her._

 _Even though this was nothing new to them, Jack was still trying to get used to Elsa's boldness. He had been long friends with her and it was hard for him to picture himself being in this position, witnessing her seductive side. But that was only because he never thought that he would ever have a chance with Elsa since he was convinced that she would end up marrying Tadashi._

 _Jack snapped out of his daze at the thought of Tadashi, and immediately pulled back from Elsa's chest. She looked up at him confused as he propped himself up by his elbows so he could make eye contact with her easily._

 _"What's wrong?" she asked._

 _"Do you ever miss him?" Jack asked._

 _"You mean Tadashi?"_

 _Jack bit his lip and gave her a hesitant look before he nodded silently as his response. For some reason, Elsa wasn't at all surprised by this. The look that he was giving her was the look of doubt and hesitation. She knew that one day they were both gonna have to have this talk._

 _"I'm sorry if it makes me look insecure or doubtful, but I just keep wondering where we would be in our relationship if he was still here," Jack said._

 _"Don't be sorry," Elsa insisted. "I knew we were gonna have to talk about this soon."_

 _Jack looked at her surprised when he asked, "You did?"_

 _Elsa nodded. "Do you want to know the honest truth?"_

 _"Not sure," Jack answered honestly as his fingers clutched onto the fabric of the sofa._

 _"Well, you deserve to hear it," Elsa continued. "That night when I came to you after my big fight with Tadashi, things weren't the same for us anymore. I was still so in love with him though that I didn't want to let him go. I was happy that we got back together, but I started questioning if he was 'the one' or not. I wanted him to be though, which was why I was torn when he told me he was enlisted in the army. I still wanted us to work, but we we're fighting more frequently than before. We both mutually agreed not to do it in front of you or get you involved since we were your friends and didn't want to put you in a position to choose sides. I never did stop loving him, but 'we' never would've lasted now that I think about it."_

 _"Why would you think that?" Jack said._

 _"Because there was someone else out there for me, who has always put me first before himself," Elsa answered with a gentle smile. "I just didn't realize it until they finally told me how they felt. For my happiness and our friendship, you cast your feelings aside. You always thought of me. I love you and Tadashi both. And I truly do miss him, but if he was still here and I had to pick, I would choose you in the end. And no matter what may happen between us, I want you to always remember this." She kissed his cheek and moved her mouth close to his ear to whisper, "It's the best choice I ever made."_

 _A tear slipped out of Jack's eye as he felt a surge of happiness course through every nerve in his body. Everything single word Elsa said touched his heart and for the first time in a long while, he felt like he was the luckiest person alive._

 _The white haired boy leaned down to gently kiss her lips. "I love you so much."_

* * *

Jack pulled out from the pocket of his parka a tiny, velvet box and let it rest on top of his palm as he opened it. Inside was a beautiful white, gold ring with a blue, princess-cut diamond. Smaller clear diamonds encircled the larger rock and embellished the rest of the ring.

The white haired boy saved up at least four months worth of his paycheck just to get this ring for Elsa. Some people may have thought, Jack went a little overboard, but he knew that nothing was too good for Elsa. Elsa was always there for him. Not just as a lover, but as his best friend. There was no one else for him except her. Jack knew that no matter what, he would always love Elsa. She was the only one for him. She was his everything and he couldn't imagine what he would do if she decided to leave him. He was ready to make his princess his queen.

"In this box is a ring for your eldest," he said, opening it. "This is why I came here. I wanted you to know that I want to marry your daughter and make her my wife," He kneeled in front of the parents' gravestones with the jewelry box in hand. "And I humbly ask for your blessing."

As if on cue, a light wind blew gently at Jack with tiny snowflakes floating in the air as the wind brushed through his white tresses. It was almost like a sign of approval from his future father-in-law. Jack gazed up at the sky and smiled at the feeling of the cold snowflakes resting on his cheekbones.

He looked back down at the gravestones, holding his gentle smile. "Sir, I promise that I will love your daughter everyday for the rest of my life. I will always treat her right and give her the best of me 'til the day that I die. She is my everything and I want her to be the only girl I'll love because I can't ever picture myself with anyone else. You won't ever have to worry about me treating her bad. I have my vows ready and I'm ready to be with her for better or for worse."

The whole scenario of Elsa played in his head. Elsa in a beautiful white gown with her platinum locks tied up, and her face hidden by a transparent veil. Like an angel, she was walking down the aisle with a bouquet of flowers. And when she looked at him, it would be as if he was the only person in the room.

The white haired male gazed lovingly at the precious ring in the box. "She'll be the most beautiful bride that I'll ever see."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello, my bum chums! Here's my first Jelsa oneshot! It was inspired by the song "Marry Your Daughter" by Brian McKnight.**

 **I thought it would be sweet of Jack to visit the grave of Elsa's diseased parents since it's always been a tradition for the man to ask for the blessing of the parents when asking their daughter's hand in marriage.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this one shot. I wanted to make it longer, but I decided to keep it simple.**

 **I always love to hear from my readers so reviews are always welcome.  
**

 **Also I wanted to take the time to thank you guys for reading my story even if it's not the best. lol!  
**

 **I love you guys and I'll talk to you soon! Mwah! 3**


End file.
